


a theater kid's first love

by treashh



Series: The MagiVel Dumpster Fire [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Can we just talk about Magilou's outfit though, F/F, Magilou and Rokurou are Best Buds, One Shot, Outfits are based off of the DLC, Velvet and Phi have transferred, magivel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treashh/pseuds/treashh
Summary: “Whew, feisty,” Magilou muttered, fanning herself. As Velvet and Phi left, she called out to the raven-haired girl. “By the way, the name’s Magilou! And, for your information, I’m first in class, so if anything, you’d be gaining brain cells by talking to me a lot more!”Or, the high school AU that no one really asked for but got anyway. Magilou is still stupid, Velvet's still a snappy bitch, Rokurou's kind of oblivious but still blatantly honest, and everyone still loves Phi.





	a theater kid's first love

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I wanted to post something that involved a high school AU even if I didn't make further chapters with these dorks. Hope you enjoy reading!

“Rokurou, I think I’m in love.”

The Japanese boy froze in his tracks, his coffee a few mere inches from his lips. “You what, Magilou? Sorry if I don’t believe you, but a theatre kid as theatrical as you saying that they think they’re in love is kind of hard to believe.” Rokurou’s choppy mane of hair was tugged back and minimized to the small form of a bun— using one of Magilou’s unbreakable scrunchies, of course.

Clad with his school uniform: navy jacket, slightly lighter blue tie with a white dress shirt, with matching navy pants held up with a white belt and gold-colored metal clasp. His black, thick-framed glasses put together the whole look for him, in Magilou’s opinion. A nerd ready for a pretty boy transformation. Just take those glasses off, and he’s the cliche representation of an entirely different person when the geek goggles come off.

Of course, his long bangs still covered the burn marks on the right side of his face. He wasn’t embarrassed by the scars, no, but he didn’t want to flaunt around the fact that his face was fucked up.

Magilou’s uniform was a lot flashier, compared to Rokurou's and the majority of the kids at Midgand’s highly competitive school where the kids repress their emotions to get top grades(AKA Berseria High). In the words of the blonde herself, it was “so colorful it could be put next to one of Picasso’s pieces in an art museum.”

The skirt was standard— just the plain navy skirt with a white line straight through, about an inch from the bottom of it. The skirt and the undershirt with Berseria’s emblem on it were the school’s. Then, everything else was Magilou’s own. Her hoodie was a mismatch of colors: orange-tipped sleeve on the right, then green making up the rest of the sleeve and the majority of the torso on the front, and yellow on the back. The left arm was a switch of the two on the right: green tipped with orange sleeve. The strings were pink with stars at the ends, and her zipper was a character she’d designed— Bienfu, she’d named him after her dog— and 3D printed from the school’s 3D printer in the robotics room.

Her right sock was orange at the knee, which then switched into the navy blue that Berseria was known for in their boring uniforms. The left sock was switched.

Magilou also had thick-framed glasses, like Rokurou. Her glasses were there for a different reason, though.

They’d just gotten out of school and were hanging out at the cafe on campus. Berseria was a monster of a school, but having a lot of kids living on campus made for something like a cafe to be a necessity, especially for kids who had mostly morning classes.

Magilou, herself, was a caffeine addict at the tender age of 16. She was slowly convincing Rokurou to walk down the same road of caffeine addiction. “Now, normally I’d take offense to something like that, my dear Rokurou,” the blonde began, her legs kicking back and forth underneath the high table they were seated at, “but I'm absolutely serious about this! You know that new transfer that everyone’s really intimidated by?”

“Velvet Crowe?”

“Yes!” Magilou sat up straight, pointing at Rokurou dramatically. “She’s the one! My soulmate, the one and only! When I first saw those fiery amber eyes, those long, lustrous locks of hair, and those legs… Empyreans above, how _couldn’t_ you love those toned legs? And those boots— _those boots!_ Ugh, she could step on me with them, and I’d say thank you.”

Velvet Crowe was a troubling new transfer student whose records were quite different— in a negative way— compared to the average, goody-two-shoes Berseria High student. It seemed like she had an immense grudge against the superintendent, Artorius Collbrande. There was a definite history between the two, and Magilou could relate in that department. She did have a hell of a grudge on her father who disowned her.

Good old Melchior Mayvin. A great man, that man. The retired superintendent, too.

Still, Magilou wanted to get to the bottom of the _Crowe v. Collbrande_ case. And, in the process, get closer to the new transfer. Luscious raven-colored locks of hair, a modest chest, supple thighs that could easily still crush a man’s skull—

 _Whew_ , and those calves. Magilou had a thing for calves, and Velvet’s were the _perfect_ shape.

“Magilou, you really should keep your voice quiet,” Rokurou chuckled, looking past Magilou to a table behind them. “Some people are _definitely_ laughing at you.”

“When has that ever mattered to… me…?” Magilou had spun around to stare blatantly at the table Rokurou was talking about, and her words died in the back of her throat when she saw who was sitting there.

“Well, speak of the hot devil. I won’t take back a word I said, so you’d better keep every word I said imprinted in the back of your head, Miss Velvet Crowe!” Magilou grinned at the raven-haired girl who was sitting at a lower table in the cafe, seated across from a young, platinum blonde boy whose eyes looked nearly as bright as the sun. He seemed to be smiling at Velvet.

Said girl, however, did not look so amused. She looked more flustered than anything.

“I won’t be imprinting anything an idiot like you says into my head. I’ll need to keep all my brain cells intact if I’m to ever survive a week at this damned place, let alone a whole school year,” Velvet grumbled, collecting her stuff to leave. “Come on, Phi. Let’s go.”

“But, Velvet, that girl actually seems really nice! She could be the first friend you make here!” The boy— Phi, how cute— retorted, then sighed, moving to collect his things as well. “You’d better help me with my homework when we get home. Being ahead three years doesn’t make anything easier for me, Velvet.”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon.”

“Whew, feisty,” Magilou muttered, fanning herself. As Velvet and Phi left, she called out to the raven-haired girl. “By the way, the name’s Magilou! And, for your information, I’m first in my class, so if anything, you’d be _gaining_ brain cells by talking to me a lot more!”

Velvet paused, then turned to glare at the blonde for a few seconds— Magilou stared right back, grinning smugly— before turning back and walking out of the store.

“Magilou, why are you like this?” Rokurou sighed, taking a sip of his matcha frappuccino. “No wonder the majority of our class hates you. Not only are you a gay theater kid, but you’re flamboyant as fuck, _and_ you flaunt it all over the place.”

“Hate’s a strong word, Rokurou. And, besides,” Magilou smirked, leaning back in her chair, her hands clasped behind her head.

“She’s _totally_ into me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Magilou is... kinda dumb?


End file.
